


A New Perspective

by mtwalker



Series: Feral Jasper [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 5+1, F/M, Feral Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Five times Jasper didn't realize he loved Alice, and one time he did.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Feral Jasper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	A New Perspective

Darkness finally gave way to light, and before he knew it he was falling. Jasper was a crumpled heap on the floor, still unsure of whether this was reality or some grand dream that had finally taken over. His chest ached where the stake had been, his skin trying desperately to seal the chasm over his unbeating heart. There were voices over him, but he couldn’t make out the words. His head was filled with the pulsing of blood from  _ something _ in the room. 

A squirming rat was shoved into his hands, and he sucked it dry in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even acknowledge the bitter flavor, instead focusing on the blood soothing the burn in his throat like a salve. Tossing the carcass aside, he slowly lifted his head and laid eyes on his savior.

The small vampire looked down at him, her dark hair curling around her pale face. Her golden eyes watched him curiously as he stared at her. He had never seen anyone so breathtakingly perfect. Of course not. This was his hero. His angel. His Master.

***

Jasper was sitting next to his Master on a plush surface. He couldn’t remember what she had called it, but she was happy. He liked hearing her talk. She had a melodic sort of voice that reminded him of singing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard singing. 

His Master had been very patient so far. She had taken the time to explain all of the new things around him, making sure he knew what was safe. This would help him to protect her in the future, which pleased him. She had also introduced him to the rest of her coven. Many of the members had powers like his own, which impressed him. His Master was not only kind, but powerful as well. 

Currently, she was conferring with one of her subordinates. Jasper couldn’t remember his name, just that he could read thoughts. It made communication very efficient, and Jasper understood his use to the coven. However, Jasper was unsure whether or not he trusted Mind-Reader. Mind-Reader often was uneasy around him, which in turn kept Jasper on edge. 

“Jasper.”

The word on his Master’s tongue sounded sweeter than anything he had ever heard. He sat up straighter, watching her with wonder.

“Your name is Jasper! What a pretty name!”

A warmth ran through him at her words, starting at his chest and quickly spreading through his body. He found that he much preferred his name when she said it. 

***

There were many new things that Jasper had never encountered, most of which he assumed were dangerous. There had been a box that had made such a horrible sound that it felt like it was rattling his skull, and the whole in the wall that made dangerous fire in a matter of seconds. This new world that he found himself in was brought with peril, but none as memorable as the heat ray.

Jasper was unsure what he had done to displease his Master, but he had to have done something. She normally ran cloth over his hair after bathing, but today she had led him out of the room without it. This already had him nervous. Jasper did not like change in the best circumstances.

She directed him towards a stool and revealed the heat ray. Jasper knew what guns looked like, and this was a rather big one. The muzzle alone was the size of his palm. His whole body tensed and he awaited his punishment. 

The heat ray made a horribly loud sound that drowned out most other things, and blew warm air against his head. It didn’t hurt, as he had first assumed it would, but Jasper was smart. He would not be lured into a false sense of security that easily. He remained completely motionless, waiting for the pain to start. It seemed to be some slow-acting torture device, one he would have been impressed with if it was not turned on him.

The next thing he knew, his master was knelt in front of him, running her hand through his hair. She was mumbling something and waves of guilt were rolling off of her. Did she not mean to harm him? To put him in danger? Has it all been a misunderstanding? She was frowning now, which bothered him. She shouldn’t be frowning.

He slowly lifted his hand, moving it towards her. After waiting for her nod, he mimicked her action and ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft, the strands like silk brushing against his rough skin. He tried to convey as much peace as he could through the motion, backing it up with his ability. Her smile was reward enough.

***

Jasper did not like this room. It was mostly books, which meant that he was expected to read them. This had never been a problem before. His other masters had never expected him to read. This new one, however, seemed rather insistent on the idea. She was also insistent on him voicing his opinions, and he liked to think he was getting the hang of it. 

“No.”

“Oh! I loved Pride and Prejudice when I first-”

“No.” Jasper almost smiled. He was enjoying this. He could feel just a touch of annoyance from his Master, but he knew there was no real danger in it. He was safe with her. 

“Okay, you have to read Henry the Fifth!” The book was sat in front of him, throwing dust into the air. “And I’m not taking No for an answer!”

She flipped the book open, pointing to the first page. “It’s written by Shakespeare. Try to say that. Please?” Jasper stared at her in silence. Reading was something he knew he wasn’t good at. The last thing he wanted was to fail in front of her. 

“You. You read.” He pushed the book towards her. He preferred her voice, anyway. 

“Sh-akes-pear.” Her voice was smooth, the sound of it instantly soothing him. Her finger ran along the page, tracing the letters as she spoke them. He couldn’t imagine being so gentle. “There’s a character list here. My name is first! Ah-liss.” He perked up at the sound of her name. This was important. He could do this. Could learn this. He leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the page. “Now you try! Just sound it out.”

“Ah-lus.” His voice was scratchy, much rougher around the edges of her name than she had been, but still she beamed with pride. He reached forward and played his hand over hers, tracing the same letters again. “Alice.” He liked the way her name felt in his mouth.

***

Jasper was still vibrating with nervous energy as Alice led him out of the house. The sudden memory of his old master, or one of them, had been more nerve-wracking than he had expected. It had been years, centuries, since he’d last seen any of them, but the memories of what they had done to him were as fresh as ever. His chest burned at the thought, and he absentmindedly rubbed a hand against his scar. 

They came to a stop at a bare patch of grass, his Master settling on the ground and gesturing for him to join her. He did so without question, watching as the small white flowers blew in the wind around them. It was peaceful out here, something he was surprised that he appreciated. 

After a few quiet moments, Jasper broke the silence.

“Master  _ was _ in danger.”

His master rolled her eyes, not looking up from the small flowers in her hands.

“No, I wasn’t. I wouldn’t have died, Jazz. I wouldn’t have even been seriously injured. I’m not as fragile as humans.”

“No hurting Master. Don’t…” He hesitated, trying to find the right words. “I will not allow.”

“Jasper, you can’t stop everything that wants to hurt me. It’s okay.”

“Can try.” he grumbled, looking away. It  _ was _ his job to make sure she wasn’t hurt, and it was a job that he was happy to do. He didn’t  _ want _ her to be hurt. 

He was startled by something being gently laid on his head.

“A reward?” he asked, reaching up a hand to lightly touch what seemed to be some sort of flower-chain.

“A gift.” A gift? He had never received anything before, especially not from a master. His heart clenched in his chest as he watched her smile grow.

“A gift.”

***

His Master’s Christmas attire was something to behold. The maroon dress clung to every inch of her, making her pale skin glow in the light of the living room. Jasper was entranced, unable to take his eyes off of her for a second.

“What are you thinking, Jazz?” He liked that she had given him a nickname. It felt so familiar on her tongue that he couldn’t help but like it. There was a softness and a sincerity to which she said his name that he had never heard before. 

He reached out and ran a hand down her arm, moving carefully so that he barely brushed against her. He’d never been this forward before.

“Pretty,” he breathed, nervous energy settling in the pit of his stomach. Where was this coming from?

“Mistletoe fairy!” Emmett’s outburst startled him, making him jump back a little. The other man seems to be dangling a small plant over their heads, which confused Jasper. Then, with no warning, his Master leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek. He was on fire, but there was no pain. A burning warmth radiated out from the spot where she kissed him, making his heart melt in his chest. 

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered, and Jasper came to a terrible and wonderful realization. He loved her.

  
  



End file.
